Adelinda Hjort
Adelinda Hjort (ur. 1131 - zm. 1197) - królowa Anglii w latach 1170 - 1172 z dynastii Karolingów. Córka królowej Burgfledy. Życiorys Adelinda urodziła się w 1131 r., w trakcie wojny Burgfledy - wtedy już pozbawionej korony i znacznej części władzy ze Szkotem, Roderykiem Mac Eóin Duibem. Była pierwszym dzieckiem królowej i wszyscy lojaliści Burfledy liczyli, że w przyszłości zostanie następczynią tronu. Niestety, wkrótce później, bo w 1136 r. ostatni znaczący oddział popierający Burgfledę został rozgromiony. W efekcie Adelinda przestała być dziedzicem korony, lecz w zamian za to stała się spadkobierczynią księstwa Bedford. Po śmierci matki w 1157 r. Adelinda objęła swoje dziedzictwo. Pamiętając o swoim pochodzeniu, spróbowała sięgnąć po koronę. Na jej nieszczęście, królowa Galiena dowiedziała się o spisku i stłumiła go, jeszcze zanim wybuchła rebelia. Za karę w 1160 r. Adelinda utraciła księstwo Bedford, które objęła we władanie sama królowa. Od tej pory córka Burgfledy, na wzór matki, pogodziła się z rządami Mac Eóin Duibów i układała z nimi przyjazne relacje. Jednocześnie, dysponując wciąż znacznymi włościami w królestwie (na czele z Derby, Essex i Hereford), pozostawała jedną z najznaczniejszych osób w Anglii. Jej znaczenie było tym wyższe, że w 1156 r. ożeniła się z księciem Gwyneddu, najsilniejszego z walijskich państw, Kolem Okrutnym z nordyckiego rodu Hjort. Pomimo tego, że sama wywodziła się z Karolingów, to właśnie nazwisko jej męża przylgnęło do Adelindy na stałe. W 1168 r. sytuacja w Królestwie Anglii zaczęła się diametralnie zmieniać. Destrukcyjne rządy króla Maldreda doprowadziły do destabilizacji kraju. W tej sytuacji bardzo ambitny jedyny syn hrabiny, Filip, zaczął sączyć jej do ucha słowa namawiające ją do działania. Adelinda, choć jeszcze młoda i w pełni władz umysłowych, to nade wszystko kochała swojego syna i szybko dała mu się zmanipulować. Stała się de facto marionetką w jego ręku. To w jej imieniu w 1169 r. zebrał on armię, używając jej roszczeń do tronu (w końcu była córką królowej) i pomaszerował na Londyn. To on także zadbał o to, by matka w 1170 r. przyjęła na głowę koronę królewską. I to on w rzeczywistości rządził państwem - matka tylko podpisywała dokumenty i przykładała swoją pieczęć. Lecz rządy Filipa nie podobały się większości baronów. Pożądali oni wpływów i słabości władz centralnych - to dawało im bowiem wolną rękę. Tymczasem syn Adelindy usiłował siłą zaprowadzić na prowincji porządek. Jak się okazało, tylko dolewał oliwy do ognia. Jak z pod ziemi zaczęli wyrastać kolejni buntownicy, nowi pretendenci itd. Niezdolny do pokonania tak wielkiej fali rebelii, uległ pod przewagą stosunkowo niedużej armii popierającej Roderyka II. Sama Adelinda zbiegła z Londynu - wraz z synem - do swoich włości w Derby. Już nigdy miała nie zostać władczynią Anglii. Wkrótce ambitny, lecz kochający matkę i troszczący się o jej bezpieczeństwo syn postanowił wysłać ją na kontynent. Tam Adelinda - w blasku swojej pozycji majętnej arystokratki - podróżowała, będąc goszczona na wielu europejskich dworach. W końcu dotarła do Czech, gdzie we wciąż pięknej eks-królowej zakochał się król Czech - Prendota II Piast. Para ożeniła się. Tymczasem jednak Filip zaangażowany był walką polityczną - i zbrojną - o pozycję i tron Anglii. Ponosił w niej pewne straty - w 1180 r. utracił Essex, a w 1185 - Hereford. Zdołał jednak utrzymać władzę nad Derby. O tym jednak jego matka nie wiedziała, spędzając czas na czeskim dworze, chłonąc polską i czeską kulturę i język. Jak się okazało, i w Pradze dosięgły ją angielskie sprawy. Została ona bowiem otruta - jak się okazało, na zlecenie księcia Yorku, Oswulfa Niegodziwego, syna obalonego króla Eadwulfa Przeklętego. Nie dożyła momentu, gdy w 1198 r. jej syn, Filip, włożył na swoją głowę koronę królewską. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie według narodowości Kategoria:Francuzi Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Władcy ościenni Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Królowie Anglii Kategoria:Małżonki władców Kategoria:Portrety Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Karolingowie